


Jimmy's Quest

by MarinaNoon



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaNoon/pseuds/MarinaNoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy is on a quest to ask his crush for a date.</p><p>Based on what went down on Shane's livestream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy's Quest

There was an obnoxious knocking on the door. Ugh. Who would come to our dorm this early on a Sunday? I got up and looked at Mai who was still asleep. The game yesterday had been a tough one and she had really deserved a rest.  
There was the obnoxious knocking again, this time louder. Urgh. It took me all my willpower to not yell. Quietly I opened the door.  
“What is i- Jimmy??”  
Outside on the hallway stood Jimmy, bouncing up and down like he had bees in his pants.  
“Hana! You have to come with me!! It’s very important!” he spluttered.  
“Okay first of all, calm down, be quiet, there are people sleeping here.”  
“Oh, sorry… But it IS important!”  
“Urgh. Can I at least get dressed first?!”  
He nodded and I slipped back into my room, pulling some of my casual wear out of the drawer. I decided to put on my favorite sweater, strapped over my Normal Boots jacket and headed back outside, where Jimmy was still standing, looking like the bees had managed to reach his underpants.  
“So, what’s up?”  
He looked around nervously. “Not here, the walls are too thin. Let’s go somewhere private.”  
Since it was Sunday morning, most of the classrooms would be empty, so we decided to head to Poppy Hall. We didn’t talk on the way there, but I observed Jimmy from the corner of my eye. He looked really fussed about something. I wondered what was wrong.  
We finally found an empty classroom that wasn’t locked. I sat down on one of the chairs while Jimmy sat on the edge of the teacher’s desk. He didn’t seem to know where to start.  
“Well uh, I have to… uhm… tell you something.” I gave him a concerned look.  
“What is it?”  
“Well, it’s about… about Shane.”  
I froze. Shane? This would mean trouble. Shane could be very harsh to people, and poor Jimbles was so young and vulnerable…  
“What did he do?” I asked.  
Jimmy seemed to struggle with himself.  
“He… didn’t do anything… directly.”  
I frowned. He didn’t do anything directly? What was that supposed to mean?  
“It’s more like I did something” Jimmy quietly said. I wasn’t able to make sense of this.  
“What DID you do?”  
“Well I didn’t do anything directly…”  
I groaned. This was going to be a long morning.  
“Did you break something that belonged to him?”  
“No” he replied.  
“Did you upset him somehow?  
"No…”  
“Did you… I don’t know, walk in on him changing?”  
“No!” he yelled, blushing.  
That’s when a certain thought crossed my mind that I had entertained for a while now.  
“Oh Jimbles, do you have a crush on Shane?”  
He panicked. Bingo.  
“NO!! …well yeah kinda.”  
I giggled.  
“Jimmy that’s so cute. Also you couldn’t have picked anyone worse to have a crush on.”  
I looked at him solemnly.  
“Shane is very hard to get close to. I’ve been part of the Normal Boots Club for three months now and we’re barely friends. It takes a lot of time and dedication to crack him. Also…”  
My mind travelled back to the incident two months ago when I had caught Shane and Jon making out. I wasn’t sure if they were still dating and frankly I was too afraid to ask.  
“I know, I know, he’s probably straight” Jimmy concluded, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
“That’s not what I was getting at, but good point.” I sweated nervously.  
“Look, Jimbo, the best way to get over it is to just tell him that you like him.” Jimmy looked at me like I had just suggested he should punsh Shane in the face.  
“No, seriously. It’s a lot easier to get over someone when you know that they know that you like them and that they still accept you. I’m… not quite sure that Shane is going to take it that easily, but it’s still worth a try, right?”  
Jimmy still didn’t look convinced, but I was determined to help him.  
“Come on, we’re going to look for Shane!”  
“What, right now?!”  
“Of course right now, silly. You wanted me to help with your problem, so I’m going to help you with your problem. Right now.”  
I marched out of the classroom, Jimmy following me with a less than enthusiastic trot.

When we found Shane, he was sitting in the library with PBG, who he was apparently helping with his geography homework. Shane was pointing at Japan on a world map.  
“Look. You’re here, and you’re an idiot.”  
We approached them slowly, Jimmy growing more and more nervous by the second. I tapped PBG on the shoulder. He turned around and beamed up at me.  
“Hana! What are you guys doing here?”  
I motioned him to come with me. We went out of Shane’s hearing range and in a short sequence of whispers told PBG what Jimmy was up to.  
When I finished, PBG glanced at me dumbfounded, apparently not really able to process what I had just told him, before he pointed towards the edge of the aisle we were in.  
We snuck around the corner and found ourselves in a perfect spot to observe the situation. Shane and Jimmy were talking quietly, I thought it was going well but-  
“AAH I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!! SHANE! I WANT YOU!!! I WANT YOU, DADDY!! I WANT YOUR MURDERCOCK!!! LOOK AT THE TIME, IT’S FUCKING COCK O'CLOCK! I SWEAR TO GOD I-”  
I facepalmed. PBG stared at Jimmy like he was just now seeing him clearly for the first time. Shane looked like he had just swallowed two cups of cayenne at once.  
The librarian was mortified. Profanities. In HER library?  
I had to take action. I ran over to Jimmy, put my hand over his mouth and dragged him out of the library.  
After I had brought three floors between us and the library, I finally let go of him.  
“Jimmy what the FUCK.”  
Jimmy looked like he was dying.  
“I… I couldn’t help it. Every time I’m near Shane I feel like… like…”  
“Like you need to express your deepest sexual needs in front of him as loud as humanly possible?! Oh my god, Jimmy, you need to learn to contain yourself!”  
Jimmy was about to reply, but my phone emitted a loud beep, signifying that I had received a message.  
“Bring Jimmy to the cafeteria. Right now.”  
I looked at Jimmy, panick crawling up my body.  
“It’s Shane. He wants you to come to the cafeteria. Right now.”  
Jimmy gulped. Then, to my surprise, he teared up.  
“I knew this was going to happen. I knew I was gonna mess up somehow. I always do.”  
I put my arm around his shoulder.  
“There, there. It’s going to be fine. I’m coming with you, okay?”  
He nodded, still sobbing.  
Slowly we made our way to the cafeteria.

Jimmy stood in the cafeteria entrance like he was trying to appreciate his last living moments.  
I could see Shane at the Normal Boots table. I waved and he got up, coming towards us.  
I turned towards Jimmy, to find him leaning against the doorframe, seemingly about to collapse.  
Quickly, I took his hand.  
“Come on, Jimmy, you can’t die now!”  
He looked at me like he wanted to say something but didn’t have the energy to do so, when Shane reached us.  
He frowned at Jimmy.  
“You okay?”  
Jimmy shook his head.  
Shane sighed, then he took Jimmy’s other arm. Jimmy suddenly jolted up as if electricity shot through him.  
Together, we managed to heave him to the next best empty table.  
I sat down next to Jimmy. Shane sat down across from us.  
He looked Jimmy, a sly grin forming on his lips.  
“So you want my murdercock, eh?”  
That’s it. I wasn’t having any of this. I got up, glared at Shane and stomped over to the Normal Boots table, where a group of confused looks welcomed me.  
I plucked myself down between Jirard and PBG and looked back to the table I had just left, where Jimmy and Shane were now… seemingly making smalltalk?  
“Hey Hana, what’s going on over there?”  
I turned around. Jared looked at me bemused but also slightly amused.  
I just shrugged, not really feeling like retelling the whole story.  
PBG tapped me on the shoulder and pointed towards the other table.  
Shane had just gotten up and was now buying… a large sundae… with TWO STRAWS?!  
Bewildered I sank back into my chair and looked at the cafeteria ceiling.  
I let out an exhausted sigh.  
You’ve done it again, Hana.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: http://fictionbynoon.tumblr.com/post/144711767244/jimmys-quest


End file.
